


fleeting happiness

by js36 (csj1997)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Feels, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, SeokSoo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/js36
Summary: It's Seokmin's birthday and Jisoo was running late to celebrate it with him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	fleeting happiness

"I'm here." Jisoo huffed.

"What took you so long?" A small voice questioned.

He walked towards the direction of the sound.

And there he was. Seated on a leather couch.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you forgot."

"I am so sorry, baby." He desperately apologized. "I tried to come here earlier but dinner got dragged longer than expected..."

Seokmin raised his head. Jisoo saw his eyes brimming with tears.

He immediately rushed towards him. Slowly raising his hands to cup his face as he knelt to look at him closely.

Guilt immediately engulfed him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Today was a special day. It was Seokmin's birthday and they had planned this dinner celebration for weeks.

"It's okay." Seokmin sniffled while smiling. "I'll go get changed."

The younger man stood up and that's when Jisoo noticed the condition the room was in.

There were a couple balloons, some flower petals scattered and a lonely cake on the dining table.

Even Seokmin was dressed up.

Jisoo rubbed his face irritably.

He followed Seokmin to the bathroom and gave him a back hug as he finished washing his face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he placed his chin on his shoulder.

Seokmin patted his face and turned around to look at him.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I know what I've gotten myself into." He smiled brightly even though it was obvious he was pretending to be okay.

Jisoo just stared at him.

Both their eyes laced with longing.

And sadness.

If only they didn't end up like this.

Seokmin knew his place.

He doesn't have the right to complain.

He doesn't have the right to demand.

All he can do is beg. And hope.

"I tell you what, it's still the 18th of February. We still have three hours." Jisoo checked his watch.

"We can still celebrate." He quietly suggested with his gentle smile.

Seokmin replied with his precious grin and nodded.

Jisoo held his hand as they walked back to the dining room.

He pulled the chair out for Seokmin to sit on and lit up the candle poked into the cake.

Jisoo can't help but be mesmerized with the younger's eyes that sparkled as they looked lovingly at each other.

Whatever he was feeling, it was something he wouldn't trade for the world.

Seokmin closed his eyes as he concentrated on making his wish.

Jisoo smiled and thought everything is worth it.

"I have something for you." Jisoo softly announced as Seokmin finished blowing the candles.

"I specially got this made for you." He softly chuckled as he hung the said gift on the other's neck.

On Seokmin was a simple silver necklace that bore their initials.

The birthday boy admired it and gave his partner a big hug while nuzzling his nose on his neck.

Slowly, he raised his head to reach for the other's lips.

Jisoo's lips met his halfway.

* * *

"Oh hey. I'm on my way home. I just...had to finish some...paperworks." Jisoo whispered.

He paused as he listened to the other line.

"Okay. I love you too. I'll see you soon." He emotionlessly replied.

_Click_.

He turned around to look at the sleeping figure on the bed.

He knows he is being selfish.

He knows he isn't being fair.

He knows whatever their ending might be, it wouldn't be good.

But for now, he just wanted to feel the admiration and temporary happiness from the person he truly loves.

The young man walked towards Seokmin and carefully caressed his right cheek.

He looked at him lovingly as he slept peacefully.

He gave his forehead a soft kiss.

He knew the other wouldn't hear him.

Still, he whispered "I'll be back soon."

And with that, Jisoo carefully put his clothes back on and quietly left the room.

Once the door was locked, a quiet whimper was heard inside the room.

Seokmin's eyes were still closed.

But the tears were too much that they slowly fell on his cheeks.

He knows he wouldn't have a happy ending with him.

He knows that what they have, is a hopeless case.

Yet, he was more than ready to risk his self and whatever it was that's at stake for this.

He cried quietly as he met the sunrise of the 19th of February alone.

And just like that, reality hits Seokmin again.

_He will always be Jisoo's little secret._

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post this but here it is! I hit a slump, but here it is! Feel free to comment :)
> 
> Anyways, Happy Birthday to the precious Lee Seokmin!   
> Happy Birthday also to the one I wish I was as chill as, Vernon!
> 
> I wish you two good health and most importantly, THANK YOU FOR BEING BORN! ♡


End file.
